Happy Birthday Shizuru!
by Taichi Takuya
Summary: It's Shizuru's birthday and she gets a very special present that she winds up enjoying quite a bit. Rated M for a reason.


**So I started this a year ago but apparently forgot about it, oops. I found it last night and finished it, so here it is, hope you enjoy.**

**Okay so this is pretty predictable, but it's also my first lemon, I needed an easy non drama/angst induced plot.**

* * *

Shizuru's birthday party was finally coming to an end. Midori, Yukino, Haruka, Chie, Aoi, Mai, Mikoto, and Nao had all shown up to throw her a party. Shizuru was happy to have all her close friends together. Well all but one. '_I wonder where Natsuki is? It's not much of a birthday without my cute little puppy around. Maybe she was too busy._' Shizuru thought sadly.

As most her friends were leaving her apartment, Mai, Nao and Chie held back. As the last person left through the door Nao and Chie went to the closet to drag out a huge present.

"Happy Birthday Shizuru!" Mai said, "This is a gift from all three of us but we think it'd be better if you opened it after every one left."

"Yeah so have fun with it, but don't break it Fujino." Nao added with a smirk.

Shizuru just looked on in curiosity as they left the present in front of her and then left her apartment. '_Ara ara, what could those three have gotten me that no others could see?_'

Shizuru bent down and undid the blue bow on top and slowly pulled off the lid. Shizuru eyes widened and heart beat faster as she looked into the box. She would have to remember to thank Mai, Chie, and Nao the next time she saw them.

There, laying curled up in the box was a sleeping Natsuki. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that hugged her hips and showed off her sculpted thighs, and a light blue form fitting t-shirt that had slide up exposing her toned stomach. The blunette's long blue hair cascaded over her shoulder. Her face looked very peaceful as she slept except for one thing.

Attached to the girls forehead was a note,

_Here is your Birthday gift Shizuru,_

_Don't worry she should be waking up soon,_

_and then you can enjoy all you like ;)_

_~Mai, Nao, Chie_

Shizuru looked back down to her 'present' only to notice a bit of drool leaking out of the corner of Natsuki's mouth. Shizuru deadpanned, how could someone so sexy one moment be so adorable the next.

She decided that it would be better if Natsuki woke up in bed instead of a box so she easily scooped up the sleeping girl and carried her to her bedroom, laying her down on the crimson sheets.

Moments later Natsuki woke up, after a moment of blinking and eye rubbing she jumped out of bed in anger remembering how her friends kidnapped her. She was just about to stalk to the door when she noticed she was being watch by a certain crimson eyed birthday girl.

"Shizuru? What's going on?" She said as she walked towards the other girl totally confused at how she wound up at Shizuru's.

"Natsuki is my present and I plan on fully enjoying her." Shizuru said as she stalked towards the blunette. Natsuki quickly reversed motions and started backing away until she was trapped between the bed and Shizuru.

With a light shove to Natsuki's shoulder, Shizuru had the girl right where she wanted her. She quickly climbed on as well, straddling the wide eyed girl, eyeing her with lust.

"Shizuru? What do you mean I'm your present? I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party but Mai and the others kidnapped me!" Natsuki said as she shuffled towards the headboard. She had no problem being intimate with Shizuru but this was so sudden and she was discombobulated.

"Ara ara, Mai, Nao and Chie gave me you as their present to me. And I got to say it is the best I've ever gotten." Shizuru purred out, leaning down to kiss the girls jawline.

"They what!" Natsuki shouted sitting up quickly. "Those little cheats! You already have me. I'm gonna make them pay for using me. I'll beat the crap out of them for kidnapping me!"

Shizuru quickly shoved Natsuki back on the bed pinning her hands above her head. "No, no, no. Natsuki can't go anywhere until I'm done with her. She is after all my present."

Shizuru quickly went back to kissing the girls neck and jawline, making sure to keep Natsuki's hands pinned so as not to interrupt her important work. Natsuki couldn't help but let out a low moan at the sudden and intense affection. She tilted her head to give Shizuru more room. She tugged her arms slightly wanting to wrap her arms around her girlfriend but Shizuru refused to let up her grip.

"Ara, ara, my Natsuki isn't trying to get away is she." Shizuru whispered into the girls ear, lightly kissing and nibbling on said earlobe. She switched her grip so one hand still held Natsuki's arms immobile but her other was free to run down the girls arm to her chest. Caressing everywhere but the two soft mounds.

"N-n-no, I just.. I wanted t-to touch you too." Natsuki stuttered out as she arched into Shizuru's hand. She let out a frustrated groan as Shizuru neglected her more sensitive areas.

"Hmmm.." Shizuru hummed, ceasing all actions as she thought. She didn't respond until Natsuki started fidgeting underneath her impatiently. Chuckling in amusement Shizuru responded.

"Well presents are meant to be played with not the other way around. So I think that Natsuki should just behave and stay still." Shizuru said smirking down at the blunette's pout.

Shizuru went back to her caresses, loving the feel of her Natsuki's curves under her hand. But she wanted more, she needed to feel the soft skin of her beloved. She released Natsuki's hands and swiftly removed the younger girl's shirt before the blunette even knew it. Shizuru sat there looking down at the beautiful sight of her panting girlfriend. Smirking Shizuru slid a knee between Natsuki's knocking them apart. She settled her hips right in between, wiggling around slightly to get comfy, causing a loud moan to escape Natsuki's lips. Giggling, Shizuru went back to worshiping Natsuki's chest, playfully toying with the girls bra, but not taking it off quite yet.

Natsuki laid there panting softly as the brunette above her touched her in all the right spots. Vaguely in the back of her mind she knew she was supposed to be angry at something or someone but for the life of her she couldn't remember. She stopped thinking all together when Shizuru removed the blunette's bra and looked upon her with pure lust in her red eyes.

Shizuru ran her hands from the girls hips, up her toned stomach to her ribs, to just barely cupping the blunette's perky breasts. She let her hands gentle grope them, slightly squeezing them as she took in the lovely sight.

"Sh-shizuru...please..I-I need..." Natsuki stuttered, unable to get out what she wanted, too distracted with the warm hands gently caressing her.

"Ara, ara, what is it my Natsuki needs?" Shizuru teased, as her hands continued to very lightly glide over the younger woman's breasts but giving no firm touches, nor touching the more sensitive peaks. Natsuki let out a low whimper of need at that, almost making Shizuru cave, almost.

"T-touch me." Natsuki panted out. "I need you to touch me, please." She said, her voice dripping with her need for Shizuru.

"As my Natsuki wishes." Shizuru said with a predatory smile.

Shizuru quickly bent down once more and engulfed one of Natsuki's pert nipples into her warm mouth. Natsuki gasped in shock and pleasure as she arched her back. Her hands unconsciously left their position above her head and tangled in the silky hair of her girlfriend.

Shizuru adored the sounds coming out of her beloved's mouth and needed to hear more. She brought a hand up to twist and pull the nipple of the breast that wasn't in her mouth. Her actions were rewarded with a slight buck of the blunette's hips and a half whimper, half moan to escape soft lips above her.

Natsuki could feel her core heating up even more and wished that Shizuru would move further down. Not that she didn't like what the brunette was currently doing, but she could really use some attention below the waist.

As if reading the blunette's mind, Shizuru kissed her way down Natsuki's stomach admiring the way her abdominal muscles flexed with each of one of her kisses. She wrapped her arms around the girl's hips and gave her firm ass a squeeze causing the blunette to jump and yelp in surprise. Chuckling Shizuru proceeded to peal the tight black shorts from Natsuki, discarding them off the side of the bed, leaving the flustered girl in only her lacy blue panties.

"My Natsuki looks so sexy in just her panties." Shizuru said placing a light kiss on the girls core through the panties before moving away and kissing back up the blunette's body to place a kiss on Natsuki's lips.

Shizuru was so close to where Natsuki needed her, but there was still another barrier and the blunette wasn't sure how much longer she could last with all this teasing. When Shizuru kissed her through her panties her hips had bucked up in anticipation but then the brunette had moved away once more making the blunette want to cry out in frustration.

"Shizuru please stop teasing me!" Natsuki said in exasperation, pushing on the brunette's slim shoulders to guide her to where she wanted her to be.

"Ara ara, Natsuki sure is needy and demanding today." Shizuru teased with a chuckle as she followed the blunette's guidance and moved back down her body, but not without placing one more passionate kiss on her girlfriend's irresistible pouting lips.

Hooking her fingers in the edge of the blue panties Shizuru very slowly pulled them down the toned legs of the blunette. Tossing them across the room, Shizuru then got up from the bed and stripped herself of all her clothes just to make the emerald eyed girl laying on the bed wait just a bit longer.

Shizuru climbed back on the bed settling on her stomach between Natsuki's legs, using her hands to caress every inch of the smooth skin. She slide her hands up the insides of the blunette's knees and then up her inner thighs slowly pushing each leg outward to give her more room and a better view.

No matter how many times Natsuki and Shizuru did this, the blunette always got extremely flustered and embarrassed at having the sexy, crimson eyed, goddess so close to her most intimate parts. This time was no different as her thighs shook a bit from resisting the natural instinct to close her thighs together.

Shizuru lightly caressed the shaking thighs on either side of her head before moving her hands down them to gently stroke the blunette's glistening core. On contact Natsuki threw her head back in pleasure as a strangled moan forced its way out of her mouth. Shizuru separated Natsuki's nether lips with her thumbs, stroking the slick flesh that she found there.

"Natsuki, you are so beautiful down here." Shizuru said in a voice filled with love and lust, as her hand moved up higher to rub the small sensitive bundle of nerves found there. Natsuki's hips jerked at the touch and moans were coming more frequently as the touching continued.

"B-baka, d-don't say things like that." Natsuki panted out around moans, her body covered in a slight sheen of sweat from the constant moving of her body and the clenching and relaxing of her muscles at each touch.

Ignoring Natsuki's outburst Shizuru leaned forward to taste the essence coming from the blunette. Her tongue instinctively hitting all of Natsuki's sensitive spots causing her to arch her back, moving her hips closer to Shizuru's face as her hand came down to tangle in long brown hair. Natsuki's other hand wrapped itself in the sheets below her, needing something to help ground herself as waves of pleasure washed over her body at the slightest touch, movement or word from her brunette who was so expertly manipulating her body.

Shizuru loved the taste of her beloved blunette, and couldn't get enough, but she could tell her lover was not going to be able to last much longer. So she decided not to tease any longer and to take her girlfriend over the edge. Her mouth moved up to concentrate on the bundle of nerves while her hand came down and lightly stroked the blunette's entrance before slipping a single finger into the tight opening.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out as she felt the slim appendage slide into her wet canal. She now had both hands gripped in Shizuru's hair, holding on like her life depended on it as her hips rocked in pleasure.

"More...please.." Natsuki requested in a soft voice. She could feel her release was near and she just needed a little bit more to hit her peak.

Shizuru appealed to the blunette's pleading and pulled her finger out despite the dissatisfied groan that came from the green eyed girl above. She quickly replaced the one finger with two and moved in and out of Natsuki curling her fingers occasionally, slowly picking up the speed of her thrusts as Natsuki drew closer and closer to her climax.

With one last thrust and a particularly strong lick of the Shizuru's tongue, the blunette came undone, her back arching as she called out Shizuru's name. Natsuki's hands in Shizuru's hair pulling her in close as the pleasure shot through her body. After a few seconds, which felt like hours to Natsuki, she collapsed back onto the bed, out of breath but fully satisfied.

Shizuru kissed her way up the blunette's glistening body as aftershocks shook through the blunette still. Wrapping her arms around Natsuki, Shizuru gave the girl a couple tender kisses to her forehead, nose, cheek and lastly her lips. Natsuki smiled at how gentle Shizuru was with her. The brunette could be so passionate and lust driven one moment, and then gentle and overly careful the next. It warmed Natsuki's heart to have someone care so much about her.

After a couple minutes of recovery, Natsuki looked up at the smiling, smug face of her girlfriend.

"Well you got to play with your gift, but I have yet to give you my birthday gift." Natsuki said with a grin as she rolled over on top of Shizuru and gave the birthday girl a passionate kiss on the lips before moving on to ravish the rest of the brunette's body.

-Elsewhere-

"You think Natsuki will forgive us?" Chie asked as she lounged on the couch messing around with her cell phone. Her, Mai and Nao were hiding out at the karaoke club.

"I'm sure the Mutt will get over it once Fujino gets ahold of her." Nao said while filing her nails not too concerned.

"And besides Natsuki would never show up here. So we'll just hide out here for a while." Mai added in. She knew that Natsuki would be pissed after she woke up, but hoped that Shizuru would calm her down, and if not, well they were in a karaoke club, the last place Natsuki would go.

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too bad for ya'll.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, I would like to know if I'm any good at these type of scenes and if I should try writing more.**


End file.
